


Just because they could.

by qlgingerblade



Category: RWBY
Genre: Couch Sex, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2030487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qlgingerblade/pseuds/qlgingerblade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A morning after for Sun and Neptune (if they shared an apartment).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just because they could.

Most mornings after were cute, with one bringing the other coffee and tired little smooches against the kitchen counter, and there were little stars in their eyes as they made eye contact while one sat waiting for the other to finish making breakfast.

The air was slightly cool, the windows were open, the curtains were billowing, and everything was calm and alright and they were in _love_.

Of course, Sun and Neptune did not really fit this.

They were both equally lazy, and even though Sun knew how to make some really decent food and Neptune was the only one who had the magic touch with the coffeemaker, they both just refused to get up until they felt too hungry to stand it anymore, just because they could.

They would shower together and Neptune would slap Sun's ass on the way out of the bathroom just because he could, and the faunus would sigh and smirk as he dried his hair.

Neptune would make a mug of coffee and Sun would steal it as he was pouring extra froth in, just because he could.

Neptune would lick the batter of the spoon and wink slyly at Sun, just because he could.

Sun would then finish the pancakes and put raisins in Neptune's batch as revenge, just because he could.

They would banter over what they would do that day, normally ending with a simple, "Let's just do whatever because we can," and that was that.

They would then end up making out on the couch, then sucking each other off, then fucking again, and it would be messy but it was routine and they didn't care. In their slightly shitty apartment, they fucked when they wanted, where they wanted, just because they could.

Then they would look at the clock and it would be hours later than originally intended because they had slept in then slept together. Again.

Just because they could.

As they rushed out of their apartment, they kissed each other goodbye as they went their separate ways, just because they could.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr: qlgingerblade.tumblr.com
> 
> feel free to send me asks for drabbles and shit!


End file.
